1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hinges. In particular, this invention relates to a tip out hinge which would permit a storage container located within a cabinet to be tipped forward out of the cabinet.
2. Prior Art
In an effort to more fully utilize all available space in a kitchen or bathroom cabinet or storage closet, various devices have been designed. For example, rotating "Lazy Susan" type assemblies utilize the "dead" space located in a corner kitchen cabinet.
Another frequently under utilized storage area in a kitchen or bathroom cabinet is the area behind a false front. A conventional drawer cannot be used to provide storage for this area because of the close proximity of a sink. One means of solving this problem and utilizing this storage space is to attach a storage tray to the inside of the false front, and install hinges on the bottom of the false front to allow the false front to be tipped forward, thus providing access to the area behind the false front.
In prior art false front storage devices, the false front swings downward on conventional hinges which are attached to the bottom of the false front and the inside surface of the cabinet opening. The degree of opening of the false front is usually limited by a chain or other such device secured to the inside surface of the false front and the inside of the cabinet opening. With this type of chain arrangement, the opportunity for breakage or damage to the false front is great. Also, there is no means to mechanically return the false front to its closed position once closing has begun or to hold in its closed position after it is closed. In addition, the access to the storage area may be quite limited, especially if the cabinet has an extended surface lip.
In an attempt to solve some of these problems with false front storage systems, Vogt Industry, Inc. has designed a system which is disclosed in a brochure, "Number 96-94 Sink Front Storage System." While the Vogt sink front storage system does provide a storage system for use with false fronts, it has several serious limitations. There is no mechanism in the Vogt device to mechanically return the storage system to its closed position once closing begins or to hold it closed after closing. Further, the bottom lip of the Vogt sink front drops during the operating cycle. Since it drops at least an inch while it is being opened, the sink front will frequently interfere with the opening and closing of any cabinet doors located below the sink front. The sink front frequently collides with these doors causing damage to both the false front and the doors. An additional deficiency is the limit on the angle of the opening of the sink front. Because of functional limitations in the Vogt system, the angle of opening of the sink front is limited to about twenty degrees. When the cabinet has an extended surface lip, access to the storage tray behind the sink front is minimal. As a further deficiency, the system is designed to be used only with a rigid PVC storage tray whcih is located between the support brackets of the system. Thus, the system is not adaptable for use with other types of storage trays.
General cabinet-type hinges are disclosed in numerous patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,068,348, 4,091,498, 3,370,318, 3,003,495, 4,590,641 and 3,224,036. However, none of these hinges provide an improved tip out hinge for cabinet storage systems.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a tip out hinge for use in a storage system within a cabinet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a tip out hinge which will attach to a false front for the opening and closing of a false front.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a tip out hinge for a tip out storage system which will not destructively interact with doors or shelves located below the storage system.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a tip out hinge for a tip out storage system useful in a bathroom or kitchen cabinet.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description, drawings and claims. The description along with the accompanying drawings provide a selected example of construction of the device to illustrate the invention.